Die Feuer Düsterwalds
by Elvanya
Summary: Ein Feuer breitet sich im Düsterwald aus. Aber steckt noch mehr dahinter?
1. Default Chapter

Die Feuer Düsterwalds

  
  


Kapitel 1 - Eine Heirat? 

  
  


Tausend bunte Lichter leuchteten vor dem Palast Düsterwalds und ließen alles in strahlendes Glück und Fröhlichkeit erscheinen. Sanfte Musik und zarter Gesang wogen sich in den Blättern der Bäume, Elben schwebten dabei im Tanz. Der süße Duft der Blumen und das helle Stern- und Mondlicht untermalten das harmonische Treiben, welches in dieser Nacht besonders schön war...

  
  


Heute war die Nacht der Nächte. Es sollte endlich das Zusammenkommen zweier Königreiche sichern. Prinz Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald soll heute Nacht Prinzessin Mirilya von den Wäldern der Blauen Bergen als seine Braut anerkennen. Alle Elben waren aufgeregt und freuten sich für den jungen Prinzen, einer der fürchtlosen Helden des Ringkrieges. Vor allem sen Vater, König Thranduil, konnte es kaum noch erwarten bis Prinzessin Mirilya endlich eintraf und er einen herrlichen Tanz zwischen den beiden Königskindern erleben durfte. Stolz saß er an dem großen Tisch und beobachtete erfreut die Tänze, die gerade erneut begannen. Ein sanftes und zufriedenes Lächeln konnte man auf seinen Lippen erkennen und Aragorn, König von Gondor , der neben ihm saß, sah Thranduil grinsend an. 

  
  


„Mein lieber Thranduil, ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie schön es doch hier ist, nicht wahr Aragorn?" Eine liebliche Stimme hatte dies gesagt und hinter dem König Gondors erschien plötzlich das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Elbin mit langen braunen Haar und sanften Augen. „Ja, Arwen hat vollkommen recht." bestätigte Aragorn und legte einen Arm um seine Gattin. 

  
  


„Es freut mich , dass ihr euch wohl fühlt." meinte Thranduil nickend. „Allerdings, frage ich mich, wo Legolas bleibt. Schließlich ist es sozusagen sein Fest." fuhr der König fort und Aragorn konnte einen leichten Unterton in Thranduils Stimme erkennen. Seufzend legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Königs und Arwen verzog eine Miene. 

  
  


„Thranduil, Legolas wird kommen, aber Ihr müsst verstehen, dass Ihr ihn mit Eurer Entscheidung sehr überrumpelt habt...Wisst Ihr, ich kenne Legolas gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht so schnell Binden wollte und schon gar nicht mit einer fremden Frau." meinte Aragorn besorgt und sah Thranduil tief in die Augen. „Mag sein....aber Legolas muss meinen Platz einnehmen. Aragorn......ich....ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt aber..." Aragorns Gesicht spannte sich an, als der König im Satz stockte. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden und er sah besorgt nach Westen. 

  
  


„Was habt Ihr ihm noch nicht gesagt?" entgegnete Aragorn und auch Arwen sah nun interessiert zu dem König Düsterwalds. „Nun ja.....ich werde in den Westen segeln. Schon bald und ich möchte das Legolas glücklich wird...mit einer netten Frau an seiner Seite." vollendete er den Satz und blickte wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Er seufzte und nahm sein Glas Rotwein in die Hand, doch bevor er trank wandte er sich nochmal Aragorn und Arwen zu, die irritiert den König ansahen. 

  
  


„Ich hoffe, dass ihr Legolas unterstützt. Keinen vertraut er so sehr, wie Euch." Mit einem Zug trank er den Alkohol. Aragorn und Arwen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Sie konnten nicht recht glauben, was der König Düsterwalds eben gesagt hatte und es hatte ihnen glatt die Sprache verschlagen. Nach einiger Zeit aber, sprach Aragorn ihn erneut an.

  
  


„Thranduil, das...das kommt jetzt wirklich überraschend. Habt ihr Euch das wirklich gut überlegt?" Entschlossen wandte sich der König Aragorn zu. „Ja, das habe ich. Aber bitte, lasst uns nicht darüber sprechen. Heute Nacht soll nur Fröhlichkeit in meinen Wäldern herrschen und ich hoffe, dass Prinzessin Mirilya bald eintreffen wird. Glaubt mir, sie wird Legolas gefallen." Ein Lächeln erschien wieder auf seinen Lippen und er ließ einen Diener sein Glas erneut mit guten Wein füllen. „Kommt, lasst uns auf Legolas trinken!" sagte er stolz und hob sein Glas in die Höh. Auch Aragorn und Arwen folgten seinem Beispiel und ließen die Probleme erst einmal hinter sich. 

  
  


Legolas war allein in seinen Zimmer. Mit angezogenen Knien und die Arme um sie geschlagen, saß er mit starren Blick in seinem Bett. Von draußen konnte er die fröhliche Musik und lautes Gelächter hören, doch es schien ihm nicht zu berühren. Er wusste das dieses Fest nur zur Ehren seiner gefeiert wurde, aber er konnte und wollte nicht feiern. Ein leises Seufzen verließ seinen Mund. 

„Wie kann er mir nur solch eine Last aufbürden....?

  
  


Thranduil wurde allmählich ungeduldig. Immer wieder sah er sich um und versuchte seinen Sohn zu entdecken, aber er war weder auf der Tanzfläche, noch saß er an einen der Tische. Aragorn merkte, dass Thranduil sich Sorgen um den jungen Prinzen machte, denn auch er selbst war etwas beunruhigt. Unpünktlichkeit passte einfach nicht zu den Elben und schon gar nicht zu Legolas. Er beschloss deshalb, Legolas selbst zu suchen. Entschlossen wandte er sich den König Düsterwalds zu. 

  
  


„Ich sehe Euch an, dass ihr Euren Sohn vermisst, mein lieber Thranduil." meinte Aragorn sanft. „Wenn ihr es erlaubt, werde ich Legolas holen." Fuhr er fort und auf Thranduils Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. Mit dankbaren Nicken meinte er: „Ich danke Euch, Aragorn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Legolas erfreut sein wird." Aragorn war sich nicht ganz sicher, was Thranduil mit seinem letzten Satz gemeint hatte, aber ohne weiteren Überlegungen verließ er die Feierlichkeiten in Richtung Palast.


	2. Das Wiedersehen

  
  


Kapitel 2 - Das Wiedersehen

  
  


Aragorn kannte den Palast, doch er war immer wieder erneut überrascht, als er dieses prachtvolle Gebäude erblickte. Der große offene Palast war einfach wunderschön anzusehen. Hohe Bäume erstreckten sich nach oben und hielten ein weißes Marmorhaus, das von bunten Blumen nur so umringt war. Überall glitzerten weiße, helle Steine und beleuchteten das Gebäude von Innen wie von Außen. Eine lange Treppe, die spiralförmig nach oben führte, wurde von mächtigen Säulen gehalten, dessen Fresken nicht zu übersehen waren. Das Marmorhaus, war eine Art Eingang, denn dahinter lag der eigentliche Palast. Hoch war er gebaut und von Pflanzen überdeckt. Es roch nach frischen Blumen und kühlen Wind und Aragorn fühlte wie sein Herz plötzlich zu Pochen begann. Im Gegensatz zu diesen prächtigen Palast, war sein Schloss eher ein einfaches Haus. Der König Gondors musste schmunzeln bei diesen Gedanken, doch als er wieder an seinen blonden Freund dachte, legten sich tiefe Sorgefalten auf seine Stirn. Seufzend und kopfschüttelnd begann er schließlich die schmale Treppe zu besteigen. 

  
  


Legolas fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut. Schon allein der Gedanke eine Frau zu heiraten, die er nicht einmal kannte, ließ ihn schwindeln. Sicher, das Volk wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass der Prinz endlich das Amt des Vaters übernahm und eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte, aber er war einfach noch nicht soweit. Er wusste und spürte, dass er als König versagen würde und er hatte einfach angst davor. Doch was sollte er tun...?

Der junge Elb erhob sich von seinem Bett und trat ans Fenster. Mit gesenkten Blick sah er zu den bunten Treiben im Schlosspark hinunter und dann blickte er besorgt in den Westen. Legolas spürte, wie sich in ihm etwas zusammenzog. Hastig drehte sich der Prinz weg. Sein Herz pochte wie wild und am liebsten wäre er jetzt ganz weit weg. 

  
  


Inzwischen hatte Aragorn den langen Flur im inneren des Schlosses erreicht. Helle, weiße Lichter waren an der Decke angebracht und der König fragte sich immer wieder, warum solche seltsamen Pflanzengebilde so schön leuchten konnten. Aragorn fühlte sich bei diesem sanften Licht irgendwie sicher und geborgen, doch er konnte sich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, war es irgendein Elbenzauber. Erfreut und leichtes Herzens ging er den langen Gang weiter bis er schließlich vor der Zimmertüre stand, indem er Legolas vermutete. Entschlossen klopfte er an. 

  
  


Legolas schreckte auf. Er hatte zum ersten Mal weder gehört noch gespürt, dass jemand vor seiner Tür stand. Verwirrt blickte er zu der verschlossenen Tür und befürchtete, dass ein Diener oder womöglich sein Vater persönlich ihn zum Fest holen wollte. Der Gedanke erschien ihm logisch. Rasch zupfte er seine Kleider zurecht und richtete seine Haare. Schließlich bat er die Person, die vor der Zimmertüre stand, herein.

Zur seiner Überraschung stand der König Gondors im Flur und grinste den jungen Elbenprinzen schief ins Gesicht.

  
  


„A...Aragorn!? Aber was machst du denn hier?" man konnte nicht überhören, dass Legolas mehr als nur überrascht war und Aragorn amüsierte sich über das verdutzte Gesicht des Elben. „Na, begrüßt man denn so einen alten Freund. Legolas Grünblatt?" Streng hob er eine Augenbraue und Legolas lächelte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln umarmte Legolas den König freundschaftlich. 

„Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist." sagte der blonde Elb und diesmal war es Aragorn der verdutzt dar stand und sich über die seltene Geste von seinen Freund wunderte. Nachdem ersten Schreck aber, erwiderte der König die Umarmung des Elben und war froh, dass Legolas seine Gefühle endlich einmal zu erkennen gab. 

  
  


Langsam löste sich Legolas wieder von der Umarmung und deutete auf einem Suhl. 

„Möchtest du dich nicht setzten?" sagte der Elb mit einem seltsamen Ton, den Aragorn wissen ließ, dass es seinen Freund im Moment nicht gut ging. „Ja, danke!" antwortete Aragorn und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen. Eine zeitlang sagte keiner etwas von den Beiden. Aragorn sah den blonden Elb besorgt an, denn in dessen Augen konnte er einen verzweifelten Glanz erkennen. Schließlich ergriff der König endlich das Wort.

„Legolas, was bedrückt deine Seele? Ist es die Heirat?"

Es war für den Elb wie ein Stich ins Herz als Aragorn diese Worte aussprach und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sein Freund dieses Thema ansprechen würde, trotzdem war es für Legolas völlig überraschend. Starr blickte er aus den Fenster.

„Legolas?" fragte Aragorn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach, als der Prinz keine Antwort gab. 

Legolas schüttelte dem Kopf und er trat ans Fenster, in welches er hinausgesehen hatte. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Fenstersims fest, als ob er Angst hätte hinaus zu fallen. Dann wandte sich er seinen Freund zu und sah ihn in die Augen. Aragorn fühlte sich plötzlich wie durchbohrt. 

„Es ist nicht nur die Heirat, Aragorn. Das Amt, das ich übernehmen soll...ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe. Mein Vater bürdet mir diese Last auf und verschwindet dann, er lässt mich allein....gerade jetzt...!" Aragorn war überrascht. Hatte Thranduil nicht gesagt, dass Legolas nichts wusste von seiner Entscheidung. Interessiert fragte er nach. „Du, du weißt, dass dein Vater nach Valinor segeln möchte?" „Natürlich weiß ich das..." Der Prinz drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. Aragorn war nun etwas verwirrt. Er hatte das Gefühl, als Legolas auf ihn wartete. Neugierig trat er ans Fenster und sah hinaus und plötzlich überkam ihm ein Schauer.

„Siehst du, gerade jetzt möchte mein Vater das ich DAS allein schaffe. Aber DAS da, kann man nicht allein schaffen. Ich werde wohl deine Hilfe brauchen."

  
  



End file.
